Recovery
by ameanda-90
Summary: Momo is at the Fair with Toji and a couple other friends. She's on a ride, and her friends are watching her. Somebody messes up the ride, and Momo gets hurt, how will she Recover? Set in Jr. High Ch2 UP! 5.28.05
1. The Hospital

Recovery

Chapter 1: The Hospital

**This is an excerpt from the story, "Momo's Secret" This is a flashback in that story, but in this, it is in current time**

"Hey! This is fun!" Momo yelled over to Toji, who was standing with her two other friends, watching her on the ride.

Momo, Toji, and her other two friends had come to the amusement park together, and Momo couldn't wait until she got to go on the two-person farris wheel with Toji.

'He's so perfect, hehehe' Momo giggled.

Suddenly, a person dressed in a black mask and clothes, destroyed the controls, where the guy was watching everyone go in circles around and around.

The ride started to malfunction and the restraints, holding the people in, opened, and the people started falling out and some were hanging on to the handles so they wouldn't fall.

"Momo!" Toji and the others yelled, watching people fall and getting hurt.

"Help Me!" Momo yelled, loosing grip with one hand.

"Momo! Hold on!" Kako said.

"I am!" Momo said, as she continued to go in circles.

Gravity was getting the best of Momo, and her handling was loosing.

People were gathering around how the ride had malfunctioned. Three guys were trying to stop the ride, but the controls were broken. One ran to try and turn off the power.

"Momo!" Toji yelled, running to the other side of the ride.

"Toji!" Momo yelled, loosing her grip completely, flying off into the air.

"Ahhh!" Momo prepared to hit the ground with full-force, 'Please, let me be okay!' She thought.

BAM!

"Momo" Someone said.

Momo opened her eyes to see several people looking down at her. Momo couldn't move, she had lost her strength, holding on.

"Toji…" Momo said.

Toji was pushing his way through the crowd of people, "Momo!"

Toji reached Momo and saw that she had several cuts and scraps. He fell down beside her and put her head in his hands and just watched as she spoke quietly.

"Toji…please" Momo began.

"Momo, don't talk, save your strength. The ambulance will be here soon…" Toji said, watching someone he loved so much, loosing strength.

"Toji, I…love you" Momo mumbled out, eyes almost closed.

"Momo! I love you too!" Toji said, hugging her tightly.

"I…I…" Momo started, but fell unconscious.

"MOMO!" Toji screamed, watching her hand fall and hit the ground.

Sirens were heard in the background, as their two friends tried to get through the growing crowd.

**This is the End of the FlashBack, but here's what happened in the Ambulance, on the way to the hospital: Toji's POV**

After Momo passed out

In the Ambulance:

"Young Mr., How old is this young girl?" The paramedic asked.

"She's 14, just turned." Toji said, clasping his hands together, and putting his elbows on his knees, looking down, a tear coming out of his eye.

Toji was 14 1/2 at the time. He had gone to Momo's birthday party. He thought back on the event.

"Do you know her parents" The paramedic asked.

"Huh? Ohh…" Toji said, "Yeah, here's their number" Toji said, pulling out his wallet, and finding Momo's number and handing it to the paramedic.

Toji just looked down at Momo. All bandaged up, with an oxygen mask on. The paramedic had put a neck cast and other casts on her.

"She looks in terrible condition" Toji mumbled.

"Sorry, what did you say?" The Paramedic asked.

"Nothing", Toji said.

The Ambulance got to the hospital and they took Momo in, and Toji was told to wait in the waiting room, while the doctors looked over her condition.

**Now the Conclusion**

Toji waited in the waiting room, mostly thinking how all this was his fault.

"I shouldn't have invited Momo to come, I shouldn't have let her go on there alone. Poor Momo, I want to help her" Toji said to himself.

**Toji's Mind**

"Toji, I…love you" Momo mumbled out, eyes almost closed.

"Momo! I love you too!" Toji said, hugging her tightly.

"I…I…" Momo started, but fell unconscious.

"MOMO!" Toji screamed, watching her hand fall and hit the ground.

**Real World**

'I wonder if she'll remember any of that?' Toji thought.

He chuckled to himself. Toji had liked Momo since he met her. She was always so bright and cheery. So happy, and respectful. Toji liked her because she was not only pretty, had a nice personality, but also because he had learned so much about her. It was like there was a magical light around her.

A doctor came out and said, "Anybody here for Momo Adachi?" He looked around.

Toji stood up, "That's me!" He said.

Toji walked into the room, to see Momo lying there, unconscious. He walked up to her and held her hand.

"Can I talk to her?" Toji asked.

"She won't hear you" The Doctor said.

"Ohh…" Toji said, looking at Momo.

The Doctor left and Toji sat down next to Momo, and looked at her condition. She had IV's in her arms, and Toji just closed his eyes.

"Momo…" He started, "I love you with all my heart…and I heard you say you love me, but until you get better, I won't do anything in or with a relationship with you" Toji said, looking down and closing his eyes.

Suddenly Momo's hand yanked away real fast, and he looked up at her.

"Who are you!" She fumbled out, "What, What were you doing holding my hand?" She blushed.

"Momo…" Toji started.

"Who's Momo?" She asked.

Toji was baffled, "What do mean, "Who's Momo?" You're Momo"

"What? I'm not Momo", she said, "My name is Amanda"

(A/N I know its weird, but I couldn't think of any other name for her, so I just used mine. When she speaks, it'll say Momo said, but remember, she thinks she's Amanda.)

"A-mand-a?" Toji tried to pronounce, "Why do you think you're Amand-a?"

"What?" Momo said, "I am Amanda, and why do you think I'm someone called Momo?" She finished, looking around seeing no one else.

"Momo—Amanda, you were in an accident!" Toji said, "You must have lost your memory, when you fell off the ride at the Fair" Toji said, deep in thought.

"Who are you?" Momo asked, nervous.

"I'm Toji, your friend", He said, standing up.

"Ge-Get Away from me!" Momo said, getting very nervous.

"Momo I won't hurt you…" Toji said in a soft voice, reaching a hand out to her, and looking at her softly.

"Get AWAY!" Momo screamed, "I'm Not Momo! I'm Amanda!"

"Amanda, I won't hurt you, trust me" Toji said, backing away a little.

"I can't trust you! I don't even know you" She said.

"Momo you should trust me. You know me. We are friends" Toji said.

"Are we, really?" Momo said, a little more nervous.

"Yes…" He looked at her in the eyes, with his soft eyes, "We are more than that. I love you, and you said you loved me"

"What!" Momo blushed as red as a tomato, no redder.

'This boy loves me?' She thought, 'I don't even know him!' Momo continued to think.

"Momo?" Toji started then quickly changed, "Amanda?"

"What?" She said, looking up at him.

"Do you love me?" Toji said, looking down at her.

"Uhhh…I guess?" Momo said.

Toji walked up to her and hugged her, and Momo just felt very weird.

"Amanda…I want you to" Toji started but was interrupted.

"MOMO!" Her parents yelled, rushing in the room, and saw a boy hugging on her.

"YOUNG MAN!" Her dad said, boldly, "Get Away from my daughter!"

"Dad" Momo said, "It's okay, I know him…sorta"

"Hey", Toji said, "You know them?"

"Yes, of course, they are my mother and father" She said.

"But, you lost your memory?" Toji said.

"Huh?" Momo said, "I'm Amanda, and they are my parents, and I know Kako, and everyone at school, but I don't really remember you. Not at all actually" She continued.

"What? You can remember everyone but me?" Toji said, saddened.

"I guess?" Momo said, "I got to an all-girls school, so I don't know any boys that go there" She finished.

Momo's parents were confused and her Dad went to find the Doctor, and her Mom walked up to her.

"Are you okay hunny?" She said, softly, "Are you sure you know who I am?

"Yes, mother" She said, feeling weird that everyone thought she didn't know anybody, "I know you. You're my mom. Why wouldn't I know you?"

"Umm…what's your name" Momo's mom asked towards Toji.

"I'm Toji, nice to meet you" Toji said, shaking her hand, politely.

"Come with me" she said.

Toji and Momo's Mom walked out into the hallway, while Momo(Amanda) just sat there, confused.

**5 minute later**

Toji walked back in the room, towards Momo, and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Uhh…Momo..err..Amanda…" Toji started, feeling embarrassed a little, "Your Mother and Father want me to stay here with you for the night. I already call my Mom and Dad, and they said it was alright too" Toji said, scratching the back of his head, and looking embarrassed.

Momo took in the situation for a few minutes, while Toji just sat there, embarrassed.

"I don't know what to say" Momo said, "I just…think that its weird"

"Yeah…" Toji said, 'Man, this is going to be hard. I can't control these feelings that I have for her.' Toji thought, feeling awkward, and watching the blonde beauty look out the window at the people outside, 5 stories down.

'This is going to be hard…' Toji thought again, closing his eyes, imagining anything.

How's that people? For this story? I know its kinda long, but its good to me. Okay, some people might think that this leads to Momo's Secret, but it doesn't. Its like it goes into a different reality, where every choice, can lead two ways. This is one way it could have turned out like, from the Fair accident. This story is how Momo is trying to recover from everything.

Amanda :)


	2. The First Night And A New Friend

Recovery 

Chapter 02: The First Night And A New Friend

Toji walked back in the room, towards Momo, and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Uhh…Momo..err..Amanda…" Toji started, feeling embarrassed a little, "Your Mother and Father want me to stay here with you for the night. I already call my Mom and Dad, and they said it was alright too" Toji said, scratching the back of his head, and looking embarrassed.

Momo took in the situation for a few minutes, while Toji just sat there, embarrassed.

"I don't know what to say" Momo said, "I just…think that its weird"

"Yeah…" Toji said, 'Man, this is going to be hard. I can't control these feelings that I have for her.' Toji thought, feeling awkward, and watching the blonde beauty look out the window at the people outside, 5 stories down.

'This is going to be hard…' Toji thought again, closing his eyes, imagining anything.

Now The Conclusion:

(A/N Well now! Sorry for not updating, but anyways. What will Toji do now? Read on to find out…)

It was two hours later and Toji was in the cafeteria getting some stuff to take up to the room.

"That'll be $5.20 sir," The lady behind the counter said.

Toji fished out some money and paid and walked upstairs slowly. He didn't want to take the elevator. It would have been easier than walking, but he would have to see her again too soon.

Toji's heart was feeling some very strange emotions. The girl he had liked for a long time. Her room was on the 5th floor, and Toji had just come to the second floor, because the cafeteria was in the basement of the hospital.

He sat down on the steps between the 2nd and 3rd floor. He looked up and saw the flights above himself and sighed. How was he going to do this? The chair was a pull out bed, but it was right next to her hospital bed. Toji knew that once she was asleep, he would stare at her, sleeping.

"Why does she think she is someone else?" Toji though out loud, as it echoed very faintly.

Toji looked down, "and why can't she remember me? Or at the FairGrounds?…" Toji pondered this thought for a minute.

Toji picked up his tray and walked up another flight of steps, the stopped and decided to eat right there, in a boring stairway.

Toji was finished and started to walk down the stairs, back to the cafeteria and put his tray in the bin and turned around.

BAM!

Toji bumped into a short black haired girl. She looked about his name.

"Oh!" Toji said, "I'm so sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry…"

"That's okay…" The Girl said, "I'm okay, and plus, I'm just going through here to get a drink and go back up to my room on the 5th floor.

"Oh…" Toji said, thinking of the fact that it was n the same floor.

"I'll be in here for a while" The Girl said, walking into the cafeteria and waving goodbye, "In the hospital I mean" The Girl giggled and said, "Goodbye for now"

"Bye…" Toji said, waving back and turning around to see the stairs and the elevator.

"Which one…" Toji thought for a minute, "Stairs…"

He walked slowly up the stairs. Thinking.

"What should I do?" Toji said to himself, "I mean, it's not like, anything's going to happen…She can't even remember whom she really is. Maybe I can start to like the new way she is…Her personality seemed to be the same, except a little…"

Toji tripped and fell down 15 concrete steps.

"Oww…" Toji mumbled, "I might need to go to the hospital…"

Toji sat up and laughed at himself, "I'm already in the hospital! HaHaHa"

Toji stood up and walked back up the stairs, "I need to pay more attention to what I'm physically doing, and not all mentally" Toji chuckled to himself.

He walked up to the 5th floor and slowly opened the door and looked down the hallway. There was no one around, so Toji tip-toed to Momo's (Amanda's) room.

He quietly opened the door, and saw that her eyes were closed. He shut the door quietly and silently walked up to the side of the hospital bed and looked at her.

"She's so beautiful…" Toji said, not knowing what he said, but looking at Momo.

The sound of the sentence seemed to echo in the room. The presence of the words, and the impact that they can have on someone, put tension in the air; but not like tense tension. Just like relaxed tension. You'd get a feeling like everything made sense. One of them feelings…

Toji gently sat beside her and looked at her face, closer.

"Beautiful…" Toji whispered, getting closer to Momo's face.

Toji could feel her breath. Slow and calm. He gently touched her cheek with his hand. Toji looked at her and gently kept his hand on her cheek. Her skin was as soft as a tissue.

Toji loved her when she was sleeping. Most people don't think anything about it, but when someone is sleeping, they are calm. They're not going to lash out at you, unless you wake them up.

Toji sat there like that for a while, then he got up and walked over to his chair-bed, and sat down, just looking at Momo.

"I still love you…Momo" Toji said, watching her and falling eventually falling asleep.

Toji woke up to a bright sun. He sat up and noticed that Momo was still sleeping. Toji looked at her for a couple of minutes. He decided to go to the bathroom and change, before she woke up, and to go to the bathroom, then to the cafeteria.

Toji changed and got his shoes on, which were by his chair-bed. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping Momo and walked towards the door when he heard Momo say something. It was very faint, but Toji heard it, and he walked over and sat beside her, to see if she said anything else.

"Hey! This is fun!" Momo mumbled.

Toji knew this sounded familiar and he listened closely.

"He's so perfect…" Momo mumbled, "Toji…"

Toji blushed, a bright right, "No one has said my name when they were sleeping that I heard or know of…" Toji said, quietly.

"No…help me, someone…" Momo said.

"This must be where she flew off at…" Toji said, feeling saddened.

"Toji…please" Momo mumbled.

Toji remembered what had happened…

"Toji, I…love you…" Momo mumbled, a little louder.

Toji stood up, almost in tears. He went to turn around and walk to the door…

"Toji?" Momo asked, just waking up.

Toji turned around, "Yeah?" He asked.

Momo noticed Toji's eyes, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Toji said, turning back around.

"Toji…" Momo said, "I had this dream…"

Toji wiped his eyes and turned around, walking to sit next to Momo.

"It was at this Fair place. I was on this one ride. There was you and two other people watching me…" Momo started.

Toji knew what she was talking about…

"I had said some stuff there. Then someone messed it up…" Momo said.

"I was spinning in circles, and then I…" Momo said, tears in her eyes.

Toji saw this and sat on the hospital bed and held her, while she finished…

"I went flying off, and I hit the ground, real hard…" Momo said, letting the tears out, "and I was so scared…I just wanted to be near you…"

Toji was going crazy. He remembered everything, just as she had explained it…

"I said I loved you, in the dream, but I don't remember it…Why can't I remember it?" Momo asked.

"It's okay…" Toji said, holding her as tight as he could.

"Then I blacked out and woke up here…" Momo finished, pulling away a little bit from Toji.

"Momo…" Toji started, "It's okay…"

Momo knew that that was her real name, but she didn't respond to it as well as her other name.

"I'll get the nurse…" Toji said, standing up, slowly.

"Okay…" Momo said, looking out the window.

"I'll be right back though. I'm going to the cafeteria real quick," Toji said, pushing the nurse button.

"Okay…I'll be here…" Momo said, looking out the window.

"Okay, be right back…" Toji said, leaving the room.

Momo just looked out the window at the people below, in the little town, walking about and doing their own things. Momo sighed.

**Toji**

Toji walked down the hallway and opened the door to the stairs, when he heard someone coming up from behind him.

Toji just kept on going down the stairs, until he got to the 2nd floor and stopped for a minute.

'I wonder where that girl is…' Toji thought.

Toji went down to the first floor when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Toji turned around and saw the girl.

"Oh, hey" Toji said, looking at the girl, "What's up?"

"Nothing…" She said, "I was coming behind you down the steps, but I decided to get in the elevator and go the 1st floor instead" She said, walking down the last flight of stairs with him.

"Oh, sounds fun…" Toji said, walking into the cafeteria with the girl, and grabbing a pop and paying for it.

"Yeah…I got to be down here for a while, helping my one friend, or I would walk back up with you. Are you with someone on the 5th floor?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Toji asked, "Why?"

"Well, because I seen you go into a room up there" She said, walking him to the cafeteria doorway.

"Yeah, I'm with a friend, she got hurt real bad, and I got to go back up there now…" Toji said, looking at the girl.

"Okay, by the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"Just call me Toji" Toji said, smiling a little.

"Ohh, okay, by the way mine's Sae…"

DUM! DUM! DUM! I know that they don't meet until high school in the series, where it starts out, but I wanted them to meet a little earlier. MUBAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but I updated! YaY! Go me! HaHaHa What's going to happen with the drama started earlier? HeHeHe Well, This is for you guys. Please review for me! Thanks all!

Amanda :)


End file.
